The Alphabet Of Love
by LovesJustOverTheRainbowx3
Summary: I also wanted to take the Alphabet challenge thanks for the inspiration, Tiggeroo, but of course, using my own ideas for each letter for the love story between Alex and Olivia. Please enjoy my own spin of the Alphabet love story challenge!
1. Amazingly Adorable

*I do not own these characters, unfortunately Dick Wolf does.*

**Amazingly Adorable**

*Alex's POV*

Who was I to question Olivia's attractive ways? It wasn't as if I was the only one who's ever fallen in love with her. I, however, don't know if anyone's ever loved me. I'm the Ice Queen, after all. I should say Ice Princess, but to me, my heart is married to her.

The way her short hair swooshed over her face, or how when her hair grew longer, it'd hang over her face like caramel beauty. The way her eyes sparkled like a melted chocolate fountain, making me hungry as I gazed into them. It was the way she walked around like she ran the place, with her kick ass leather boots and her long leather coat.

They could all look, but they couldn't touch. Only _I_ could catch her loving gaze, watching her smile genuinely, as if I'm what she's always wanted. Only _I_ could melt into her embrace, feeling all the troubles drift away. Only _I_ can feel her sensational kiss, only leaving me with more anticipation to come in contact with her soft lips.

She was amazingly adorable, and she was all mines.


	2. Beautiful Bitch

*I do not own these characters, unfortunately Dick Wolf does.*

**Beautiful Bitch**

*Olivia's POV*

Everyone called her the Ice Queen. Whenever she walked into court, they knew she was armed with loads of evidence, and packed a quick punch for the jury in her suitcase. To everyone and anyone, she was a bitch, but to me, she was beautiful.

I never cared that she had a stern face and a fierce look in her eyes. I never cared for the attitude she carried when she walked, ready to fight the case. I never cared for her growl of a voice when she was in her usual passive aggressive moods.

What I did care for was the way, whenever she was with me, had a calmer look in her eye, a relaxation in her face, and a clumsier walk. If everyone, but me, wants to call her a bitch, I'll settle for a compromise; she was a beautiful bitch.


	3. Coffee Cup

*I do not own these characters, unfortunately Dick Wolf does.*

**Coffee Cup**

*Alex's POV*

Everyday, I watch Olivia drink coffee. Even before we started dating, it was always a weird obsession of mine. I always had the urge to take a sip out of her coffee whenever she walked away from it, just so I could get a mere taste of her lipstick on my lips.

Now that we're dating, I watch her drink her coffee, in the same obsessive way I used to watch her, except now, I don't want a sip of the damn coffee out of the cup; I want to take a sip of it out of her mouth. I've never let her know my secret obsession. I don't think she needs to, because then, she'll stop drinking her coffee around me.


	4. Detective's Duties

*I do not own these characters, unfortunately Dick Wolf does.*

**Detective's Duties**

*Olivia's POV*

Whenever I was out, on the crime scene, I've always thought about Alex. I always thought about how she was home, waiting for me. Maybe she was even waiting for me, wearing something nice for me to take off. It wasn't about sex though; it was about having someone to come home to, after seeing dead bodies everyday and crying mothers who want their babies back; someone to comfort you when you have nightmares at night.

I felt bad that she had to wait up for me at night. I felt bad whenever she had to eat dinner alone, or sleep without me at night. I felt bad whenever she had to wake up without me.

Sad as it was, I had duties to fulfill as a detective. It was just amazing to me that I found someone who accepts that, and doesn't run away me like _I'm_ the bad guy.


	5. Endless Earfuls

*I do not own these characters, unfortunately Dick Wolf does.*

**Endless Earfuls**

*Alex's POV*

There are some nights Olivia doesn't come home. Whenever she does come home, I expect her to tell me about every detail about her day, or even _days_. I love having conversation with her, but honestly, after spending the hour after hour home by myself, all I could think to myself was, _shut up and kiss me, Olivia_. Was that so wrong?

After two days of around the clock work, she finally came home. She looked roughed up, like she's been in a fight or two. I loved it. I just wanted to grab her and kiss her with the sweetest passion I could give her, right there. Despite being the little prude I am, I've always had this demon inside of me with Olivia around. Proper little Alex Cabbot didn't exist with Olivia in my sights.

I looked at her, trying to hide my inner desire to just rip everything off of her. She sat down and gave me a sweet, innocent kiss when I longed for so much more. She talked to me about her last few days work, a conversation lasting over an hour. As much as I appreciated the conversation, I still couldn't help myself.

"Olivia?" I called.

"Yes?"

"Just shut up and kiss me already."


	6. F'ing FWord

*I do not own these characters, unfortunately Dick Wolf does.*

**F'ing F-Word**

*Olivia's POV*

It figured with my luck that I'd get a case that would get me personally involved.

In this case, there was a little boy. Not little like a toddler, but a child, a teenager never the less. He was jumped by four other school boys, and gang raped, because he was a…

_Faggot_. That's what they called him.

That word echoed in my mind like a hawk's cry in an empty sky. I couldn't wait to get my hands on those little boys and make them pay for such hatred a human being didn't deserve. Shock wavered through my heart and tears formed in my eyes as the little boy told me every detail of his story. Yet, all I wanted, other than those little boys punished, was Alex.

When I came home that night, I came home with emptied eyes and a drained soul.

"Honey?" Alex called out to me, "What's wrong?"

With wide eyes, I sat next to her, without looking at her. "Hold me, Alex, please."

She held my head towards her chest, and wrapped her arms around me. I loved the way I fit in her embrace, and the way she made me feel so comfortable. As much as I would've said it melted my troubles away, it didn't; it just suppressed them. I thought about the pressures of coming out, and how I didn't blame Alex that she didn't want to yet.

_The world was cruel_, I told myself, _The world is cruel for us_.


	7. Granddaddy Green

*I do not own these characters, unfortunately Dick Wolf does.*

**Granddaddy Green**

*Olivia's POV*

Alex was rich. Everybody knew this. Everyone heard about it, but no one lived with it, was surrounded with it, and dealt with it almost every waking minute in their conscience.

It was like that movie, _The Lady and the Tramp_. I felt like the Tramp. She was the lady, obviously. Even though she never rubbed the facts into my face, she didn't have to.

It was always her family who talked about their wealth since God knows when, they always said to me. It was because of "Granddaddy Green" they called it, or translated into poor terms for people like me, it was their never ending tradition of their riches.

Sometimes it meant Alex spoiled me, sometimes it meant I couldn't spoil her. No matter what it meant, sometimes I felt like I didn't deserve her. It almost felt as if we weren't meant to be together sometimes, like I wasn't good enough.

"You are good enough, Olivia," she'd always tell me. "You deserve me just as much as I deserve you, and even if our love for each other shows in different ways, it always adds up and compliments each other. You're the moon, and I'm the sun. Yes, we're different in all ways possible, but whenever the world's not paying attention, we meet again."


	8. Hurtful Hiatus

*I do not own these characters, unfortunately Dick Wolf does.*

**Hurtful Hiatus**

*Alex's POV*

As much as I loved Olivia, I'll admit that sometimes she gets on my nerves. It was how oblivious she was, how sensitive she was, and how much she was into her job. Even if we made love all night, we'd fight the next day about a new case that we have different opinions about. It was hard to love her and hard to hate her.

I decided we needed some space for each other. I told her this. She didn't take it well.

"You think space will solve our problems?" she asked, "You don't think that'll split us apart more?"

"Olivia, I'm just stressed, and I just think we need some time to ourselves," I said, "We're not broken up, we're just on break, that's all. We can still date; we just won't be together all of the time. We'll be able to come back from it."

She tried to convince me and I simply told her no. Every time she tried to fight for me, I pushed her away harder. Finally, she stepped away and it was all over.

It was when we were away from each other when I finally slept in bed alone and realized she wasn't going to come in, freshly clean from taking a shower. It was when I made coffee in the morning and breakfast that I realized she wasn't going to have a conversation with me before work. It was when I sat alone during a romance movie that I realized she wasn't there to kiss me, shutting off the movie because we weren't watching it anymore. It was when I realized the space between us was what we needed to see we needed each other, and that we needed each other more than ever.

She was glad to walk into my crying arms the next day, and sleep beside me that night.


	9. iSpy

*I do not own these characters, unfortunately Dick Wolf does.*

**iSpy**

*Olivia's POV*

Alex and I decided that this particular morning, I was going to drive her to work. She said it'd be nice; similar to the average high school couple, when one would walk the other one to class. She said it'd brighten her day to have a kiss before walking into the office, facing her tough, daily challenges. She wanted a pre-relief, like taking a Tums before eating something acidic. She just wanted something to get her through the day.

As we rode by the busy places of New York City, we were silent, holding hands.

"You want to play I Spy, Olivia?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Isn't that a children's game, Alex?"

"It doesn't matter."

I looked at her with disbelief, wondering how the hell a woman like this was called The Ice Queen by her fellow workers. I've seen so many sides of her that are soft and inviting, like the child inside of her, her gentle and caring heart, and so much more.

"Well, okay, Cabbot," I started, laughing; "I spy with my little eye something beautiful."

"The woman in the mirror?" she guessed.

"Which woman in the mirror?"

"The only woman in the mirror wearing a badge."

She smiled at me, rubbing my hand with her thumb, in gentle strokes.

"Me? You think I'm beautiful?" I asked.

"You're beautiful and so much more."


End file.
